


How to raise a Spider and a God of Mischief

by ClassyDogo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Transformations, Baby Peter, Barton wants a sandwich, Bucky is the best uncle, Clint is the best Uncle, Domestic Avengers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt Clint, Hurt Loki, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony, I’m sorry, Loki AU, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and Peter are Bros, Multi, Panic Attacks, Peter Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Shapeshifter, Steve Angst, Steve just wants to be loved, This Is STUPID, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony changes a little bit not much, Torture, baby Loki, flash backs, loki is a little shit, loki loves tony more than Steve, more kitten Loki in the future, no one is safe, peter Parker AU, peter loves Tony more than Steve, steve au, this is why we can’t have nice things, thor is best bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyDogo/pseuds/ClassyDogo
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Loki, the god comes back in the form of a small baby...a baby who needed protection from his father.Tony’s put on Daddy duty, due to Thor’s insistent requests, and somehow enjoys it.Months after He’s been taking care of Loki, another Child spawns into his life...in the form of a 10 year old peter Parker.The one he’d met a few years back after his suit crashed down in the snow.He’s put on daddy duty again, after no one seems to claim the child for their own, and life just starts to go down.Chaos ensues, Tony has a mid life crisis, he realises he’s now a father, and somehow, through all this, Clint becomes happy.Peter is just really, really tired and wants to sleep with his baby brother.And Loki agrees with Him.





	1. I’m slowly losing my will to live

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote the first chapter because it was stupid. Sorry.  
> More chapters will be up soon, just please be patient with me as I want to make them as long and as Interesting as possible for you guys.  
> Thank you!

Being physically hurt sucks.Being mentally hurt sucks even harder.Instead of pain ripping across your skin like a knife to your 15 year old wrist, the pain glides up and down your body. Through your brain with such a violent force it most likely is the cause of your physical pain in the first place.  
In truth, memories are like a knife to the wrist. They stay with you forever. The words, the tone, and the person who told them to you. It stays in your mind for as long as the words can affect you...or for how long you let them effect you.

Anthony E. Stark is a perfect example of this type of pain. His childhood was nothing but random strangers that cooked his food, put him to bed, took him to school, ect. It was never his father or mother that helped him with his homework at night, or stitched him up when one of his latest inventions blew up in his face. Literally.

His childhood was just lonely. Tony might not of felt the same, but to any other it was just to bare of any type of love possible. Even hate was something Tony had never experienced from his parents. Just disappointment. 

Only disappointment.  
He wasn’t mad though. His life was just something emotions could live without. His dad was a business man, and if cartoons had taught him anything in his many hours of watching them, it was that business men didn’t have emotions.  
Not many emotions anyway.They were mostly angry or money hungry.

Tony didn’t know much about his father to know if he was angry or money hungry.

This wasn’t anything Tony cared to figure out, anyway. He always knew his relationship with his parents was totally different from the other children he met.  
For one thing, some of his school friends had family dinners. A dinner you had with your parents, your siblings, and even your grandparents.  
Did Tony even have grandparents? Maybe, he can only wish upon a Star.

All that Tony knew about family dinners, was that it was a normal day activity that he had no idea was possible.  
His dinners usually consisted of him, his food, and a butler named Jarvis he couldn’t see. The butler was British though and he entertained Tony by answering his many questions.

One day, when Tony arrived back from school, he skipped into the mansion with hope in his heart and a smile on his face.  
He discarded his Captain America backpack and shoes by the door and took off to the kitchen to find Jarvis.

His short legs carried him to the big dinning room and through the kit he doors. He quickly climbed up on his stool and pressed a button on one, of the many, remotes he was given.  
The red colour changed from red to green, and the familiar static filled his ears.

‘Welcome home, sir.’ A posh British voice spoke to the small boy.Its tone robotic and fuzzy.’Are you in need of any assistance?’

Tony giggled at how the A.I had called him ‘sir’.  
“No, Jarvis. I don’t need anything, yet. Im just very excited for what today has planned, and I want mommy and daddy here for it!” the boy wiggled happily in his seat.  
“Do you know where they are?”

He awaited the A.I’s answer with patience and a pleading look.

Jarvis’s system made a soft whirring sound before the static came back.  
‘ I am sorry to say this, sir, but Mr. and Mrs.Stark are our on a business trip at the moment.’ The system pauses for a moment, as if thinking of something to say.  
‘I shall inform him of your request when he is free, but my calendar has no events scheduled for today. So, sir. Pray tell, what is it you had planned?’

Tony felt his heart sink, and all ounces of excitement disappeared. He felt his eyes begin to water and throat tighten up slowly.  
This couldn’t be happening. They’d always remembered.  
His parents were always here on this date. By his side with a gift or two, and sometimes, nothing but themselves.  
Truthfully, all Tony wanted was a family dinner with them and he was as happy as any eight year old boy....but today....today was different.

They’d forgotten his birthday.

He didn’t know that emotions could change so quickly. Just seconds ago he felt excited. Now...now he just feels numb.  
His body wanted to lock down and just cry, but his self esteem screamed at him to suck it up.

So he did.

Tony politely thanked Jarvis and left as quickly as he had come. Leaving the A.I’s question unanswered. 

It would remained unanswered for years to come.

That day, Tony’s mind finally opened up to what his life had become.  
Lonely.

He was lonely, and afraid. His parents never came by anymore, the servants helped him out less and less as years past until only Jarvis was left.  
Now it was just him, his thoughts, and an empty house.

Once in a while a maid would come by, while he was at school, and clean the house, stock the food, pay the bills, and buy more alcohol...as somehow every week his fathers stash of drinks disappeared without notice.  
The maid didn’t question it though, and just did what she had to do...then left.

Tony never saw her first hand, so he assumed that she really didn’t like the job that much as one day he came back to an even barer house, and a nasty note left on the kitchen counter.

The last ever family picture laid ripped and torn at his feet.

Tony couldn’t take it anymore.

He packed up his stuff, along with Jarvis, and moved to the city.  
Where he new his father was residing temporarily.

So, for the next ten years, Tony invented and grew his own business.  
He made weapons, got rich, was made a playboy model for many magazines, and even got a nice big tower to live in.  
It was great life, but with a great life came great consequences.

He was kidnaped by a terrorist group.His heart replaced with an element to keep him alive. Mind, soul, and body tortured daily.  
It was maddening.

Tony never gave up though.  
He created a suit, busted out of his prison, and lived to see another day.

From that day on he devoted his time to helping people, Saving lives, and inventing useful things for everyday people.  
He even got roped into a team called The ‘Avengers’ to help save the world from an angry God of mischief.  
It was weird, stressful, and confusing but, they won. Earth was saved and the villain caught, then located back to his home planet where all daddy, as Tony calls him, would bring fourth the punishment.

After that, Tony invited all his team mates to live in his tower.  
Some were hesitant at first, but he quickly got them convinced after promising them free food, and a gym.  
Now, he lives with two assassins, a super soldier, a god, and one handsome scientist, like himself, who he now has the pleasure of dating.

Yep, life was finally going right for Anthony E. Stark, but he knows it would never stay that way.

Now, this is where the real story begins...

 

“Clint, if you throw one more god damned grape at me, so help me I’ll skin you alive!”

“Ha! You can try old man, but no one can beat the master of archery, but the master himself!” Clint cackled evil as Tony lunged to grab his bag of grapes, but was just a few seconds to slow and ended up hitting his side on the counters edge.

“Ah-Fuck.shit.piss!”Tony gripped his side in pain.”You asshole! I’m fucking thirty years old, and that hurt! Do you know what that could do to me!?” He screamed at the archer, his anger one step away from involuntary manslaughter.

Clint smirked.”No, Tony. I do not know what that would do to you, but it sure as hell did something to me!” He let out a full on belly laugh as he aimed to shoot one more grape at the flaming scientist.  
“Open wide Tony!”

The playboy just squinted his eyes.”Throw that at me, and I’ll kill you with it. I don’t know how, but I will do it.” His fingers curled up into a fist, and eyes narrowed.  
Clint gasped dramatically and pursed his lips.”Im a bad bitch, you can’t kill me!” He dodged another blow from his team mate and ran off to the couch giggling madly like a child on Christmas Day.  
“Missed me!”

Tony grabbed the archers discarded bag of grapes from off the counter, and popped one in his mouth.  
It’s sour taste surprising his tastes buds by a lot.  
“Ok, for one thing, these grapes suck. And another, Jesus Clint. How old are you anyway?”  
He looked towards his enemy’s place of hiding, which happened to be on the couch hiding behind Natasha, with a quirked brow.  
Clint slowly peeked out from behind his ‘shield’, but quickly ducked back down at the grape aimed at his head

The assassin laughed joyfully, and replied to Tony without looking at him this time.”28 years young, Stark. What’s it to ya?”

Tony huffed defeated, and set down the bag of grapes.”Well, Clint. If I would have know you made vine jokes like a 15 year old, I would have never let you live with me.”

Clint came out from behind Natasha once he saw Tony place down his ‘ammo’. His lips curled upwards in a light smirk.  
“But ‘cha did anyway, and I’m afraid you can’t get rid of me. SHEILD made sure of it.”  
The archer commented evilly as Tony went on the curse himself.  
“Yea yea, I know, but that doesn’t mean I can’t find a loop hole, there’s always a loop hole.” Tony hopped up into his marble counter, and went back to munching on grapes while reading an article on his stark pad before he was so rudely interrupted by Clint’s game of ‘grape toss’.

He scanned the paragraphs lazily, until it became to boring of a past time, and just asked Jarvis to put on a film.

‘Which one would you like to watch today, sir?’ The familiar British voice asked from above. It’s gone now not as posh and as fuzzy as the genius remembered.  
Tony hummed softly and turned off his stark pad.”Surprise me, I’m thinking of something action packed, and space.”

The A.I whirred quietly for a few seconds, before the main TV screen flashed to life and Star Wars, Rogue One screen entrance, started to play.

Tony smiled and hoped down from his counter.  
“Thanks buddy, you always know what I want.”

The A.I hummed back.”You’re welcome, sir. It is my pleasure to appeal to your requirements.”

Clint laughed at that and propped himself up with a pillow.”That how your night time hook ups act towards ya, Stark? Trying to appeal to the big mans requirements?”  
Tony hit Clint hard on the shoulder and laughed.

“Yea, sure, make fun of the only guy in this whole tower who’s getting something, while you’re all bone dry!” Tony joked, laughing as he sat down to watch the movie.  
“And by the way, Clint. I haven’t had a night time hook up since Bruce almost broke up with me two years ago! I’m clean, but still getting laid by the hottest man I know!”

Tony laughed hard as Clint gagged at his sex story’s.  
“TMI, dude! TMI. I don’t wanna know that two of my team mates are banging each other while I’m trying to sleep. That’s just gross.”  
Clint stuck out his tongue and threw a pillow directly at Tony’s face.

The billionaire gave one last chuckle before settling down to watch his movie.  
Natasha had stayed quite throughout the whole ordeal, but now was book marking her masters read to sit and watch the movie with her two favourite boys.  
She’d never tell them that though, but it was true.

Tony watched, silently, as the two assassins hands interlocked in a passionate way. It made his heart hurt a little.  
He a Bruce were lovers, yes, but he never really thought that Bruce took it seriously...Cause, why would he?  
He’s dating Tony Stark. A man who’s only way to show love was through sex, but he’s changed....and now, all he wants from Bruce is just a domestic relationship. Nothing more.  
But, that’s why he’s so jealous of Clint and Natasha’s relationship. It’s always been Domestic, so, they never have an awkward moment where the need to cuddle is thought of the need to have sex.  
Tony was happy for them though. Two cold hearted bastards like them deserve each other and no one else.

He smiled softly, his heart giving him the slightest of pitches, before the movie took his mind far away from the pain.

It stayed like that for a half an hour. Tony fully invested in the movie, and the other two just enjoying the company.  
When they got to the part where ‘Star dust’ meets her father after so many years, Bruce and Steve come strolling in to join in on the fun.  
The super solider takes a spot of the other empty couch, while Bruce asks if anyone would like a drink, before going into the kitchen and making some tea.

Tony pulls his eyes away from the TV and hops up to help his Boyfriend in the kitchen.  
He strolls right up next to the fridge, and leans on it. A smile on his face.  
“Hey, Brucie bear. How was work today?”  
He leaned in to kiss the slightly shorter scientists forehead, then went to wrap and arm around Bruce’s waist.  
“Was the day treating you well?”

Bruce placed down his tea making materials and kissed Tony’s scruffy chin softly. His lips vibrating in a low hum that made the playboys skin shudder.  
“It was good. Learned some things, re-learned some things, you know, the usual.”He adjusted his glasses.  
“What about you? How was your day?”

“It was good. Ronin over there wouldn’t stop throwing grapes at me like a two year old, and I almost killed him.”  
Clint through a peace sign to Bruce to signify he acknowledged the others words.

Bruce smiled and laughed.”Oh dear, that sounds stress full.did he hurt you any were dear?” The scientist fake mocked as him turned to face chest to chest with his Boyfriend. The rare sign of a smirk on his face.

Tony huffed.”Yea, He did. I tried to beat his ass, but ended up getting a boo boo on my side from hitting the counter to hard.” He let go of Bruce and pulled up his shirt to show the all ready bruising wound.  
“See! It’s already turning purple!” Tony whined, wincing as Bruce lightly touched his bruise.  
Banner looked up at his Boyfriend with a smile.  
“Oh, honey. I’m so sorry, that looks like it hurt a lot. Want a kiss to make it better?”

Tony’s smile widened and nodded frantically.  
Bruce chuckled and bent down a ways to lightly peck the spot with his lips. A shiver running up and down Tony’s spine every time his boyfriends soft lips touched his skin.  
They felt light heaven.

Clint gagged at Tony for the second time that day and hid his face in a pillow.”Mind showing your affection some where else, Stark? Some of us are TRYING to enjoy a movie here....oh great, you broke cap. Good job.” The archer noticed Steve hadn’t said anything to them since he walked in the room, and turned to see the solider’s face bright red and sweaty.

Tony laughed loudly and Bruce blushed a little bit.  
“W-whoops, sorry Cap.”  
Steve just nodded mutely and hugged his pillow tightly to his well defined chest.

Tony settled down his laughter and put his arm back around Bruce’s waist.  
“Haha, whelp, it’s to bad point break couldn’t be here to witness all this fun. Instead he’s taking care of his little brother with daddy issues.”

At the mention of Thor’s brother, everyone’s mood went sour fast.  
Clint’s face shadowed and his smile turned into a deep angers frown. Natasha noticed this, and gripped her ‘friends’ hand tightly.  
Steve looked away from the group and out the window to New York’s half finished buildings.  
His stomach felt like one of his old bullies had gained super powers and punched him repeatedly.  
Bruce froze up and pulled away from Tony a little to fast, and went back to making tea without another word.

The billionaire raised an eye brow at their reactions, but didn’t ask any questions before going to sit back down.  
To everyone else, he just looked/felt awkward, but to himself he felt his self esteem falling quickly, and ego taking up more space to protect it.  
No one else spoke to another until the movie ended, and they started to head for bed.

Tony ordered for Jarvis to shit off the tv. He yawned tiredly and rubbed his eyes. The sour mood still clinging tightly to the atmosphere.  
Sighing angrily, Tony stood up from his chair, and walked towards the elevator.  
Today had been such a nice day until he decided to fuck it up by being a douche. Tony knew that he triggered Clint with flashbacks from his time under the stones control, and he felt like shit.  
He’d let Clint throw a whole bag of grapes at him if it meant dodging the need to comfort him.  
Tony was just not really good with that type of stuff, and was glad that Natasha was or he’d be in big trouble.

He loves his life now. He loves his new family, no matter how crazy or dysfunctional they were, they were his family. And by god if he did anything to lose them, he’d be ten feet under.  
Buried right next to his father.

Tony closed his eyes tightly to hold back the tears of memories from his past.  
It hurt a lot to remember, but even worse to forget. He wanted his past to be a motivator, but now it was just a way to punish himself.

You see, he didn’t cut. Cutting was for people who were actually ‘brave’ enough to punish themselves.  
Tony wasn’t brave. He couldn’t punish himself ‘the right way’ and instead took to his memories to do the hurting for it.

It was almost like a cut to the wrist, but a cut to the wrist that would never satisfy him.

Tony opened his eyes and numbly took a step away from the elevator, in favour of heading towards his lab.  
His need to sleep instantly left him as the need to let off some steam influenced him to work.  
but also, no one could here him crying from down in the lab. Which was a huge plus.

The billionaire took one last step towards his lab door, before the tower shook with a mighty rage. It nearly knocked Tony off from his feet, but he was quickly to grab not a wall to support himself.

He cursed loudly as the tower shook again, and followed up with a roar of thunder.

‘Perfect timing, Goldie Locks.’ Tony thought, pushing himself from off the wall.  
He brushed the invisible dirt from off his shirt and dashed out to the patio, where Thor normal landed, quickly.  
When ever The Towner shook like that, it was either because an earth quake was happening, or Thor was in trouble.

Tony had hoped it was the earlier of the two but, nothing goes right for Tony.  
He ran out to the middle of the patio where the crouched figure of Thor kneeled, a bundle of something in his meaty hands.

The billionaire stared at Thor for a moment. Hesitant to touch him, or ask if he was all right.  
And it turned out, he didn’t need to. As Thor Took his time to stand up, Tony’s love for words left him as the bundle in his arms moved.

And was revealed to be the smallest baby he had ever seen with giant green eyes, and whips of raven black hair.

Thor’s blue eyes looked into the shorter mans brown ones with a pleasing look.  
He glanced down at the baby, who now was starting to fuss and wave its tiny, chubby arms up at him, then back to Tony.  
He swallowed thickly.

“Friend Stark, I ask a huge favour of you this day, that I know I’ll have disastrous consequences in the near future..”Thor took a moment to sign, and caress the babies chubby cheek.  
“..Stark...I ask of you to accept asylum against my brother, and help me in protecting him from people that have done him wrong...please.” Thor pulled the baby, now identified as Loki, towards his chest.  
Loki cooed as Thor brought warmth back to his body, and started to suck on his thumb.

The giant god smiled softly as his de-ages brother, a smile Tony has never seen on him..but on the parents of kids who would pick them up at school, watch as they ‘graduated’ their first class, watched them as they grew up to become young adults....then cry when they left...

Tony’s heart stretched across his chest. Everything started to hurt.

His head rang with Thor’s words. Them pounding down extra hard on his migraine like the gods mighty hammer. He just couldn’t believe this right now, he almost wanted to laugh but....but couldn’t as his words were still aloof to him.

And it seemed Thor took his silence for contemplative disagreement.  
His blue eyes dropped, and he looked Tony right back in the eyes and spoke again.  
“Please, Stark....I need your help. My brother....my brother is not who he seems.”  
He shifted the baby closer to Tony.

“You don’t trust him, I don’t trust him either.  
He’s by far innocent as a...well, a newborn child, but fro what I can tell you, he is innocent of your crimes against Midgard...please believe me on this, friend Tony..my brother can do you no harm while stuck this way.”Thor stopped as his hair was tugged roughly.  
The baby in his arms laughed and waved a fist full of Thor’s hair around in his small hand.

Thor signed softly. He chuckled and went on to tickle the baby as if no one else was watching, and that baby wasn’t his brother.  
“You are always going to cause mischief, aren’t you brother?”  
He poked Loki’s belly and earned a loud, joyous screech in return.

Tony forgot that his emotions were on auto pilot for a moment, and smiled at the baby.  
Him.  
Tony Stark.  
Ironman. Smiling..smiling at the god of mischief, now a baby, as if what happened a year ago....had never happened.  
The smile took up half his face, and while he didn’t really notice it, Thor noticed how much his brown eyes seemed to sparkle while watching baby Loki, and started to smile himself.

Now, Tony never actually did say ‘yes’ or ‘no’ to Thor but, for whatever answer he was going to give it was a little to late for that now.

After about ten minutes of just watching Loki, and standing around awkwardly outside, He Invited the two in for some food, and a bed.  
Thor looked so tired he was about to keel over.

Tony slid open the patio door, and walked inside.  
The smile on his face quickly dropped.

What stood inside his supposed ‘security protected tower’ was the man he had come to loath, and love, more that his own father.  
Director Fury.... Tony usually calls him jack, and asks where he’s been keeping his gold.

That’s probably why the director doesn’t fancy Tony much either.  
Well, you can’t like everybody, and Tony certainly doesn’t like fury right as of now.

“The hell are you doing here, patchy?One of your crew sniff out some pirate gold?”Tony stared down the director’s lone cold eye. The smile gone and replaced with anger, and confusion.  
Obviously, the inventor didn’t show it, but he was scared to. Scared of what the man before him could do by just snapping his fingers.

‘Probably wipe out half the universe if he could.’

The Directors face hardened. His one eye looked to Thor’s tired face, then to the baby in his arms.  
If you could read minds, Fury’s would be livid right now.  
He looked back at Tony with a difficult look.

“Stark, are you aware that there is a mass murderer in your tower?” Fury asked, his gloved had clasped tightly behind his back in a solider like stance.

Tony looked at the director, then to Thor, then back to fury. He didn’t notice that the rest of his ‘team’ were standing behind Fury’s sea of SHEILD agents.  
The billionaire’s face went blank. He blinked a few times before summoning the courage to speak.  
“Well, yes, papa fury. I am aware that there is a mast murderer in my house.” He stopped to cross his arm, and walk slowly towards the agents  
“And I’m aware that there’s actually many, many, mass murderers in this room.”Tony cocked his head as the directors face scrunched up.

The billionaire smiled jokingly, then pointed to the two assassins, who he new reported Thor’s arrival to Fury, and just started rambling.  
“There are two assassins in here who have killed more that Ted Bundy did in a week. There’s a god of thunder, who you all know, has probably killed more people than the amount living in New York.”  
He stopped to walk lazily over to his counter and sit down. His head was starting to hurt again, and everything was becoming dizzy

“You also had a person who produced mass weapons of destruction, that aided in the millions of attacks against innocent people. You have a huge green rage monster that can’t control his anger, and that doesn’t end well for a lot of people...”Tony mouthed the words ‘sorry’ to Bruce when he saw the doctor flinch.

Bruce just looked Tony in the eyes, and nodded.  
The inventor continued.  
“ And Fury, you, and your agents have probably killed more people than all of us combined.” 

Tony shushed the director once he opened his mouth.  
“And I know you kill people to protect others, but what about the millions of innocents you have killed, because you THOUGHT they were evil? Huh?”  
He jumped down from the counter and went to stand inches from Fury’s face.  
His two brown eyes starring deep into the only black one.

He licked his lips and asked again.  
“How many?”

“Stark you are harbouring a terrorist, this cannot go unnoticed by us. You’re making a fool out of yourself with this.”

“A fool? I’m making a fool of myself? Oh, that’s rich, coming from a guy who looks like he’s dressed for Halloween every day.”

Some of the agents behind fury shuffled a laugh.  
Clint’s face twitched, but didn’t change from his hateful gaze at the thing in Thor’s hands.  
The others just stares Tony down with mixed emotions.

Fury looked back at his agents, and sighed.

“Stark, this argument is leading us nowhere, so I’m just gonna leave...but, if I see that THING anywhere than inside this damn tower, I’ll skin you a new one.”  
The director got close to Starks face with the threat. Then, just like that, he rounded up his agents and left. Death glare and threat still fresh in his mind.

He turned back to look at Thor, and smiled.  
The god had been distracting himself with baby Loki through the whole argument by rocking him softly to sleep.  
The smile from before, now a mike wide on his face, and an inch deep in Tony’s heart. 

He turned back to face his other team mates, and was immediately bombarded with angry threats, and questions.

“How could you let him live here?!”

“Tony, you’re crazy, but this takes the fucking cake, you psycho.”

“Honey, I love you, but don’t you think this is pretty drastic?”

“You can’t actually believe he’s a baby, right? He’ll kill us in our sleep!”

“Enough!”

Thor’s booming voice silenced the other avengers immediately.  
“I know my brother has done all of you wrong, but you have to believe me when I say he is innocent!”

The others looked at him strangely, while Clint just huffed and crossed his arms.

“Thor, I know you love your brother, but he’s as innocent as a snake...a poisonous one.”  
Natasha nodded in agreement with her partners statement.

“He rights Thor, your brother can’t be trusted, and him being a baby makes it even more suspicious.”

“Yea! And that comes to the question, why is he a baby anyway? I thought your father was gonna dish out the punishment?” Steve spoke up for the first time.

Thor’s features dropped into a sad frown. He coughed roughly, and scratched at his chin.

“My father did do, as you say, ‘dish out the punishment’ but something went....wrong.” His voice changed to one of regret and sadness.  
“The punishment for my brother was one of pain, and suffering. He was to be giving back to his ‘allies’, but without his magic to aid him.”

Thor choked on, what like a sob to Tony, and looked down at the sleeping baby.

Tony’s heart stretched a little bit more.

“M-my...My father ordered for an enchantress to expel my brothers magic for him. The day she came my brother was to be placed in a cell and pot to sleep while she casted the spell.”  
Thor’s tall frame shook and aching legs as he tied to find a way to keep him from falling.

Tony saw this, and silently helped the god to sit down on his couch.  
The others didn’t speak a word, but followed their team mates to sit down and listen.

Thor nodded to the inventor and sighed.  
“When it came time for the spell to be casted....the enchantress came fourth to my father screaming of treason, and how whisked the all father was..  
At first, I was mad at her for disgracing my fathers name but....once I heard her screams I just couldn’t think straight...  
She was screaming of how she had found a spell deep within my brothers mind, one that had been there since that day he was born..or since that day my father took him form Jotunheim.” 

Thor stopped to sigh and readjust Loki in his arms.  
Tony knew it was a bad idea, but he offered his arms out to hold the god of mischief.Thor looked down at him with hesitation, but since tony was the reason he was able to keep Loki there in the first place, he carefully switched the child over to the inventors waiting arms.  
He waited for Tony to settle down, with his brothers firmly locked and asleep in safe arms, before he continued.

“The spell she spoke of was one that being madness to any being. The spell was one of old times where kings would cast it so that prisoners would obey their every command, no matter what.....and that spell was casted on my brother from the all father himself.

It was such a shock, and a moment of such emotions that I almost missed what the enchantress had spoken next..She had already gone through with her dead of magic, but instead of taking away Loki’s magic, she broke the spell my father placed on him and casted another spell, to one that made my brother what you see now...” 

All eyes went to the baby in Tony’s arms.  
No one spoke, but they all shared the same thoughts.  
‘That is the tiniest baby they have ever seen.’  
And, even if the bay wasn’t identified by Thor himself, they could tell it was the god of mischief with just a glance.  
The baby’s head was covered in small black hairs, and it’s eyes opening and closing showed the brightest green eyes they had ever seen......which is weird since the gods eyes used to be blue...like Clint’s.

The avengers sat in a moment of silence. Their minds still processing the new information and that the god they defeated a year ago, was innocent.  
Clint sure as hell didn’t believe it, but didn’t voice his opinion out loud, and just sat quietly.  
His hand subconsciously found Natasha’s. The assassin squeezed it tightly and was glad that the other squeezed back.

Steve rubbed his forehead and signed deeply. His hair a mess from running his hands through it to many times, and posture slouched and in soldier like.

Bruce just sat quietly and watched his boyfriend hold Loki, the ghost of a smile on his face. He believed Thor. Thor was someone he could trust, and if he told him his baby brother was innocent, be believed him....  
He was angry when the god of mischief was found out to be back in the tower, but it was immediately washed away when his eyes set sight on the small baby Thor held so protectively. That baby was innocent...and Bruce was happy to help Thor keep baby Loki safe, especially when the baby made his lover such a softie.

Tony had stopped listening after Thor announced his brother was hurt by the all father. That’s all he needed to know to want Loki safe in his tower.  
He smiled softly and cooed to Loki as green eyes opened to meet brown. He carefully stroked Loki’s chubby cheek and almost laughed when the baby grabbed his thumb and stuck it in his mouth to suck on it.

Thor smiled weakly at the two and signed.”Once the enchantress was done with her accusation, I didn’t stay long enough to find out if the all father punished her, or was punished himself. I took Loki from his cell and immediately fled to the bitfrost, where Heimdall casted us here....and you all know the rest.”  
He laughed weakly and flutters his tired eyes.

Bruce got up from his seat and stuck out a hand for Thor to take. He took the giant god out of the room, without any words passed between the two, and led Thor to a room with a nice bed to sleep on.  
It took a few minutes to reassure Loki would be safe with him and Tony before the God caved in from the need to sleep and agreed to let them watch over Loki.  
Once his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

The scientist walked back out to the main room, and stood in the walkway to watch as the other avengers glanced at each other with worried expressions. All except Tony, who’s full attention was on the baby in his arms.  
Bruce chuckled and started walking towards the kitchen.  
“Tony, that baby’s been through a lot today, I bet he’s hungry. How about you bring him in here and we’ll make him some natural formula.”

Tony looked up at the sound of his name.  
“O-oh, yea yea. Let’s do that. Yea, hehe. I guess you would be hungry after being turned into a baby..newborn baby at that..”  
the inventor tickled Loki’s belly. His heart swelled with love as a joyous laugh lifted the rooms solemn mood.

He chuckled softly, and stood up slowly to not jerk Loki to fast, and made his way towards the kitchen.

His heart full of hope, and a smile on his face.


	2. babies should work in therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a few months since Loki came back as a baby.  
> Today he spoke his first words!  
> First real words, not ones that end with a threat or ‘kneel’, but just words.  
> Tony gets angsty and cries but...ya know.  
> Loki’s with him.
> 
> I swear Steve is not being a jerk on purpose.

‘Anthony, it’s time to get up.’

‘mmmhm, five more minutes..’

‘If I give you another five minutes, you’ll be late to school. Now, get up young man before your father throws a fit.’

‘Uggh, Fine. I’m getting up.....wait, is my dad even home?’

‘Um, I’m afraid not, Anthony. He left just two hours ago after his trip to Florida. Mr.Stark is now on his way to LA for a business agreement with someone named Mr.Jobs.  
Heard the man is starting to become quite the rave nowadays.’

‘.....m, yea. My class started talking about ‘m a few days ago...he interested in my dads work?’

‘Yes, apparently this Mr.Jobs, who doodles with ‘computer’ tech, would like to help your father in creating an advanced military radio, or radar.’

‘Hmp well, I hope he’s having a fun time with this rando Jobs, instead of hanging out with his son.’

‘He seems to be. Last night, both starks, went out for a night on the town.Both seemed to get ‘smashed’ quite literally, and figuratively.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘Mr.Stark called me to talk about his night. You, of all people, should know that the man is one to gossip and gloat about his wealth.’

‘Of course he is.....just wish it was about me..’

‘What was that?’

‘Hm? Oh, nothing. It’s getting early, I better skedaddle before I’m late to class.’

‘Yes, you should. The bus left about ten minutes ago.’

‘And you didn’t plan on telling me that sooner because?!’

‘I like to watch people stress out.’

‘.....I hate you.’

‘Same goes for you too, Anthony....Now get dressed.’

——————————

Tony had never had the over whelming feeling that teen age girls get they meet their hero. The feeling is kinda like your heart getting stuck in your throat, and then exploding.

Now, He’d never known what the feeling actually was until Reindeer, Loki, had spoken his first words out of the blue.

He became accustom to it very quickly the weeks followed.

Though it had only been a few months since Thor brought the newly reborn super villain back into the Avengers live’s, they really couldn’t find a problem with it..Even Clint.

Well, of course the two assassins kept eyes on him at all times.

Captain stayed weary of Loki for a while, but soon grew used to the idea of a baby in their mists, really grew, and spent as much time with baby Loki as Tony did.  
No one wanted to say it, as to not point fingers, but Steve loved Loki more that America at this point, as when it was his turn to put the baby to bed he read him history books and how he saved America.

Loki never seemed to stay awake to finish the end of Steve’s story. Though, when Tony was alone with Loki he didn’t seem to mind to stay up and listen to him ramble about nothing and everything at the same time.

No one said anything, but Steve was buthurt.

Thor, not surprisingly, acted like any older brother to their baby sibling would. Very protective, and cautious. He didn’t want to hurt Loki somehow by playing with him to rough, so play time was strictly floor bound only.  
He didn’t feel like he stressed that enough to the other avengers and constantly kept eyes on their movements around Loki, and would always intervene when, it seemed to Him, Loki was done playing.

Now Bruce and Tony, they were a different story.

Bruce thought that baby Loki was a blessing to him. He prayed to god every night when he went to bed that what was happening was not a dream, and that Tony was actually this nice father like figure he’d come to love over the few months they’d ‘adopted’ him.

The scientist had hoped Tony would notice his now more responsible character, but gave up after Tony dressed Loki in a reindeer onesie and ran around the tower singing ‘run run Rudolph’.

The baby on his shoulders screeching happily as the crazy man child threw him up in the air every few times. His chubby pink lips always formed into an ‘O’ like shape, and his face scrunched up cutely, as he tried with all his might to form the words Tony sung.  
It was a dreadful display, but utterly adorable.

The fun ended once big brother found out and Thor quickly took Loki from Tony and wouldn’t let him touch the baby for a week.

Tony was a depressed mess that entire week, and only bothered Clint to make him feel better by filling all his shoes with sour grapes.  
That bastard.

Now, back to when Loki uttered his fist words, the avengers were all gathered in the living room.

Natasha, Clint, and Steve sat on the couches talking about recent HYDRA activity. Tony’s big flat screen tv displaying the news on low volume.  
Once in a while, the three would go silent when something on the tv captivated their attention and the conversation would change.

Pepper and Bruce chatted quietly in the kitchen.The CEO shooting short glances at the tv before looking back to Bruce.  
Tony had never actually told her Loki was staying with them. Until two weeks later when she arrived, unexpectedly, and saw the baby Tony cradled in his arms, and mistook it for his own.

Of course she freaked out, but once Tony calmed her down and explained to her that the baby wasn’t his it just her fuelled concern.  
When Tony said the baby was Loki, she left and didn’t talk to him for almost a month.  
She ultimately came back after Tony failed to show up to a important board meeting. Her attitude as pissed as a porcupine that’s been sat on.  
She sure scolded him a new one about it, and that’s were it got her today.Back in the tower with a baby Loki; who she learned was innocent somehow?  
It still didn’t settle her nerves.

The other two avengers, Thor and Tony, sat on the fluffy white rug near the big glass windows and watched as Loki played with his news toys.  
The favourite toy being a stuffed deer he sometimes called ‘aa’

Tony’s reindeer jokes seemed even more hilarious.

So, yea. It was just a nice relaxing day for the avengers. No messages from SHEILD, no attacks, and definitely no exploding toasters.  
You can thank Thor for that last one.  
But when the news changed from talking about the current president, Trump, meeting the president of North Korea for the first time, to talking about Tony Stark’s new success in the stocks, no one was really ‘ready’ for what happened.

Loki looked at the big tv with his dashing green eyes. His drool covered lips turned into a smile as he raised a chubby arm and made grabby motions at the screen.  
Laughing loudly the baby fell from his seated position to on his knees.

“ony!”

The chatting stopped and everyone stared at the baby.  
Had they heard that right? 

Steve did. He choked, on what sounded like a gasp, and straightened up in his seat.

Loki noticed that everyone now had their attention on him, and giggled happily before repeating the same word over and over again.

“ony! ony! ony!” Loki crawled closer to the people sitting on the couches. His toothless smile almost breaking the spiders cold heart  
Almost.  
The assassins tensed up as he got closer.Thinking that Loki had been playing them all this time, and was about to attack, the two kept their hands ghosting over their weapons.  
When the baby just kept laughing and saying ‘ony’, they felt dumb and just scooted farther away from the child.

Steve stared at the baby god of mischief with a questioning look. He was staring at the cutest thing he’d ever seen since Bucky was alive, and Loki reminded Steve of Bucky by a lot, and felt extremely sad about it.  
He was used to children resenting Tony for his personality, and only wanting to speak to captain America, but this child was a super villain last year. Guess he still had a taste for the ‘bad boys’.  
But it still didn’t make Steve feel any better as he watched Loki giggle at Tony’s picture on the tv.  
Still repeating that damn adorable ‘ony!’.

It was in that moment Cap became really, really sad and will never forgive Loki since he likes Tony more than him.  
Bless his heart.

Pepper and Bruce just smiled lovingly at the child.Its not every day they get to witness something as important as a babies first words.  
Or, the first words of a super villain that didn’t end with ‘pathetic mortal’ or ‘kneel.  
So all in all, it was pretty nice.

Thor just stared at his brother the same way Steve was doing. He was, in truth, now really really sad.  
No one said anything either about how he loved Loki more than his own realm, since the day they met the guy all he ever talked about was Loki, and just guessed he was as butthurt as Steve.

The rest of the avengers, except Tony and Pepper, really liked the drama.

Tony actually didn’t know anything was wrong but, if he did, Captain America wouldn’t here the end of it till the day he died.

“Aw, nice going champ! Your first words that haven’t been a threat of my life! So proud!” Tony cheered happily.  
He picked up the still babbling baby, completely ignoring everyone else’s stares, and tossed him up in the air.

“Ya here that ladies and gentlemen? Looks like Loki’s finally picked his favourite.” The inventor turned smug and tickled Loki’s belly softly.  
“Isn’t that right, ya crazy baby?”

Tony smiled at Loki fondly. His brown eyes holding nothing but unspoken joy behind his ego.

Loki stopped repeating Tony’s name instantly, making the inventors smile drop, and just stared at him.  
The green eyes looking adorably confused and lips pouting.

Tony immediately thought Loki was gonna cry, and started panicking on the inside, knowing damn well he wasn’t as good with cheering up kids as much as loving them.  
He bounced and patted Loki’s back, now noting the avengers awkward stares they gave him, and just shrugged.  
He wasn’t a good dad.

“eeve.”

Captain America looked up at Tony with an eye brow raised. He stood up from the couch and made his way over to the panicking avenger.  
His sky blue eyes met forest green.

“Did you say Steve?” He questioned the baby.His sad heart beating warmly in his chest.  
“Say Steve, Loki. Come on.” Rogers encouraged the baby. A toothy smile spreading across his all American boy face.

Loki seemed to understand him and smiled back.  
“Eeve!” Loki chirped excitedly. He twisted in Tony’s arms and reached out for Steve to take him. His eyes pleading and almost smiling at him.  
The captain took a moment to just laugh and smile at Loki, enjoying his spotlight from the baby.  
But Loki’s needed attention became demanding once the avenger took to long to obey, and he almost fell out of Tony’s grip while shouting.”Eeve! Eeve!”

The inventor rolled his eyes and passed the needy baby to his comrade while mumbling, something Steve wouldn’t ever say willingly, to himself.

“Two names in one day, That’s a lucky day.” Tony spoke flatly, watching Steve smile and laugh as Loki settled his head against the soldiers giant chest.  
His eyes darted to met the windows view scape.”Lucky indeed.”

Thor’s deep chuckle rumbled the others insides like thunder. He playfully slapped Tony’s back and gripped onto his shoulder tightly.  
“Not Luck i’m afraid, Stark. My brother has always been quick to catch on with words and people when he was just a babe.” The thundere looked at his baby brother with squinted eyes and a big smile.  
“He even surpassed my knowledge of speech and recognition when I was almost 500, and he was but 450 years old.”

The joke made its presence know around the room, and it’s once tense feeling released as everyone joined in laughing and smiling happily.Natasha and Clint even gave a small chuckle at Thor’s story.  
Even though all of them had no fucking clue what the joke was really about, because they didn’t under stand Asgardian years, but all appreciated that Thor was trying to lift the awkward mood.

Steve smiled at his teammate, he could tell Thor was as proud of his brother as Steve was of him right now. He might not be the first person Loki would come to love but damn if he wasn’t the second one made it all better.

His breath hitched as Loki nuzzled up against his neck. A small thumb lazily put between the small pink lips, and soft, adorable snores admitting from is small frame.

Pepper couldn’t help but ‘aw’ at the scene. Captain America. An avenger, holding this small sleeping baby, who used to be their enemy, in his arms that almost were twice Loki’s size.  
It was like a full sized golden retriever sleeping with a small, black furred, kitten.  
Adorable.

Tony noticed his CEOs stares at the, admittedly, heart stopping scene but his baby was looking tired and it was time for Loki’s afternoon nap anyway.

He huffed softly and opened his arms.” Ok, That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life but, it’s time for Loki’s nap and I don’t want him to miss it and be up all night later sooo...” he paused to make needy grabby hand motions at Steve  
“Give me my son and I’ll be right back.”

“Aw, ok, but when he wakes up I’ll call first dibs.” Steve said flatly, he slowly gave the sleeping baby over to Tony and crossed his arms, pouting.

Tony quirked an eye brow at Steve.”Dibs? You’re calling dibs on a baby? If that worked with the dibs law, and people lost their freedom of speech, everyone would be borrowing people without permission daily.” He spoke snuggly, his arms adjusting to the baby in his arms.

He smiled at the familiar warmth of Loki’s hands digging into his shirt and patted the small back.  
“Plus, since I am legally the god father of this child, I should be the first person he sees in the morning as to....not scare him with your ugly! Haha!” Tony joked, his laughing vibrating against Loki’s body and making the tiny thing whine.  
“Oh shi-“

“Tony! Watch your Language in front of the child!”

“Oh-pft. Calm down fairy god mother, he doesn’t even understand me! Yesterday I was talking about numbers with him and all the guy did was laugh every time I brought up the number seven! Seven!” Tony spoke softly, but you could tell he was yelling inside as his free hand fiddled with the bottom of his shirt.

Steve frowned at his teammate, the all know ‘Captain America’s disappointed in you’ stare floating in his blue eyes.  
“Still, even if he doesn’t understand you, we don’t want him to grow up with bad influences around him! It’ll hurt his childhood.” He argued, nodding to Thor for approval.

The god looked at his friends with a blank stare. He agreed that Tony was a better ‘god father’ than Steve in taking care of him when the god left, surprisingly.  
But, he had the agree with Steve that Tony was a bad influence on his brother and he certainly didn’t want his baby siblings innocent soul tainted with evil.

He coughed deeply and looked at Tony guiltily.”Stark, I have to agree with friend Steve of this one. Your influence on my baby brother’s future is one that hurts me to see. I’m sorry, for you are a great ‘god father’, as you say...but Rogers has better soul than you I’m afraid.” The god spoke slowly, and sheepishly. His big frame trying to become smaller and hide away from all the attention.

Steve smiled smugly at Tony while no one was looking.  
Tony’s heart sunk at Thor’s words, but he still had enough of himself to stick his tongue back out at his comrade, before turning his back on all of them and making a swift exit to Loki’s room.

Everyone’s eyes followed Tony’s back with either a stare of hate, or worse, pity.  
He felt his eyes sting with tears. Thor and Steve’s words hurt him deeply. It may not have looked like it, as he had time to practice hiding his emotions, but his heart ached with sadness.  
He could feel his fake ego rebuilding its self as he walked down the empty hallway that was built years ago. It’s bland stark made interior bring back the memories of when his tower was but two stories tall.

He hated it.

Tony sniffed and wiped away loose tears before he came to Loki’s room, and unlocked the door with the special code he put into keep Loki secure and safe.  
Only Thor and he knew the code as both of them agreed that the assassins were untrustworthy. Bruce was hard to agree on but they didn’t want to take any changes with the hulk.  
And Steve was just annoying. He’d probably bore Loki to death.  
Which Tony was very worried about cause...come on? Who wants another all American patriot, that loves listing to old records, and reading history books? 

Not Tony, that’s for sure.

The door slid open and Tony took a look around at the place.

He didn’t really know what Loki liked, other than the colour green and stuffed animals, so he just filled the semi big room with things the kid might like to play with.  
A big green crib sat in the corner next to a queen sized bed, for when Loki grew to big fro the crib, with a desk and lamp on either side of it.  
There wasn’t much decoration but, he swore when Loki was older that he’d give him the coolest room know to man.  
So cool that even the kids who had everything wished they had Loki’s room.

Tony smiled and chuckled softly at the thought.  
“Yea, and all the girls would probably want your room to party in right, buddy?” He spoke softly, looking down at the sleeping form in his hands.

Drool dripped from Loki’s lips and into Tony’s shirt, turning its red colour a dark crimson, and his chest feeling really wet and hot.  
It was disgusting, but adorably disgusting with Lokis cheeks, some how being the cutest things on him, squished up against his chest.  
Nose scrunched up and eyes closed tightly.  
He almost did remind Tony of a baby kitten, but without the messy fur and allergies, and more dirty diapers and drool.

‘He is a shape shifter so, you never know.’ Tony thought loosely.  
Thor never told them if Loki would regain his magic when he grew up and or if he remembered all he did.

The thought of it made his head hurt more.

Loki. A baby. His innocent child having to remember all he did to Midgard, to Asgard....to that other place that states with a Y?  
He didn’t know but, Loki killed many on that realm too.....many innocent he didn’t want to kill. Many he was forced to kill...because his father was scared...  
Scared that Loki would grow up to be like the ‘monsters’ in his stories.....the stories he made up..stories to make Loki feel worthless about himself and just fuel the anger his father enchanted into his brain.  
What a damn coward.

He made his father look like a saint. Tony would rather live with his dad the rest of his life than with Loki’s for a week.  
If it wasn’t a choice, he’d go mad.

Tony cradled Loki’s small head with a calloused hand. The nearly smooth skin beneath his fingers showed fading scars atop he babies head.  
He frowned at them. His big brown eyes dropping sadly.

Torture scars is what Thor called them.

Abuse is what Tony told himself.

His drying eyes quickly filled with warm, early, tears. The scars that roamed Loki’s head weren’t even compared to the ones that Criss crossed the infants body.  
First time he saw them, he almost felt like the little ‘bastard’ deserved them...but Thor’s story played back in his head and immediately his heart broke with utter sadness at what the baby had been through.  
It made tony sick to think about it.  
He swore to never harm Loki in the future. And to never think of wishing harm upon him either...fearing that karma would take him away like it did all the others...

Yinsen.....  
Stane...  
Mom...  
Dad.

He’d lost almost everyone he’s ever love to karma.  
Tony always blamed his cocky ego for it all, but in the back of his mind he knew it was because he wasn’t good enough.  
The universe didn’t need to waste its time on another sad man....it needed to work of more important things, like, finding someone to cure cancer, solving world hunger....making the next brand of weird Oreos.

All of that being more important than making sure Tony was happy..

The inventor was full on crying without noticing. His body shook with choked sobs and sniffles.  
Not a whine or cry escaped his throat, in fear of someone hearing his cries somehow through the sound proof walls, and it was tarting to hurt.

Baby Loki had felt the change in his ‘dads’ temperature and slowly woke up to the shakes and shivers of Tony’s breakdown.  
Loki looked up at the man, feeling like he was about to cry as well, and let out a small whine.  
His hands gripping more into Tony’s shirt and head just nuzzling below the scruffy neck.  
He whined once more as years broke free from their ocean of green, and now both of their body’s wracked back and fourth with uncontrollable sobs.

It took him a minute, but Tony calmed down enough to notice his crying wasn’t alone, and he comforted Loki the best he could.

“Shh shh shhhh....it’s ok..daddy’s here. Don’t cry. Daddy’s ok...calm down...it’s ok..” he spoke soft nothings into the infants ear.  
Hands securing their hold on Loki’s small body and patting his back at times his sobs turned into coughing on tears.

The inventor signed and sat himself down on Loki’s green bed.  
He definitely wasn’t going to sleep well tonight...he wasn’t going to sleep at all if he was brutally honest.

Loki seemed to calm down enough that the front of Tony’s shirt wasn’t totally soaked, and all that filled the space was Loki’s soft sniffs and Tony’s low humming lullaby.

He was getting better at this it seemed.  
First time Loki cried in his arms, he had to hand the baby to an concerned Thor and watch, worriedly, as big brother struggled to calm the god of mischief down.

It was scary at the time, but now all Tony could do was laugh at it.  
Just imagine it. Tony stark. Iron man. An avenger, panicking and hiding away because of a baby crying.  
It would be a story he’d love to tell his grandkids...or maybe some random homeless dude he befriends, after everyone’s left him, who tries to help but doesn’t at all..and just makes it worse.

That would be one hell of a story to tell.

Tony laughed at the thought, wiping his tears from his red eyes, and carefully wiping Loki’s tears away as well.  
The infants sniffles Turing into a giggle as he grabbed Tony’s spare finger and plugged it in his mouth.  
The warm, soft, feeling of Loki’s tongue against the tip of his finger made Tony shiver with happiness. And also disgust cause, eww.  
A baby was sucking on his finger right now. Everyone would find that disgusting.

But tony didn’t want to ruin the babies fun, and let Loki play with his finger a little longer.  
Until Tony’s eyes became heavy and exhaustion forced him to curl up on the big bed.  
Loki, still wide awake, laid just an inch away from Tony’s chest. Green eyes almost glowing in the dark of his room. 

It Reminded Tony of fire flies, which in turn reminded him warm, fluffy things...like kittens....

Tony smiled at Loki once more. He put an arm protectively around the infant and pulled him closer.  
Not to close to suffocate, but not to far away to escape from him.

“Jarvis...lock the door and tell no one to interrupt us unless it’s absolutely necessary like, uh.....someone’s dying.ok?”

‘Yes, sir. The door has been locked, code scrambled, and the avengers have been notified. Shall I dim the lights for you, sir?”  
The British voice replied.  
Loki looked up at the ceiling in search for JARVIS. His eyes squinted, and brow furrowed when he could spot no one in sight.

Tony laughed at Loki’s actions. A hand softly caressing the gods back, and the other grasped firmly around one of Loki’s own small hands.  
“Yea...JARVIS, that sound nice...”

With that, Tony watched as Loki’s small mouth opened. A soft yawn escaped the baby and his eyes shut tightly as the lull of sleep called to him.  
The inventor gave one last lazy smile, kissed Loki’s head gently, and then promptly fell asleep.

His nightmares full of dreams about green oceans and ladies with hair as black as night.

It was a peaceful sleep. Sleep he’d been needing for over four years.  
Since today, all that he’s had was just nothing but night terrors, and staying up to work in the lab for days upon end to avoid them.  
It was a gift from the heavens when he’d manage to sleep dreamlessly for one night.  
A rarity, actually.  
Tonight might be one of those nights, considering it’s mid afternoon, but He’d sleep peacefully either way, then spend the rest of his night planning in the lab.  
Find a new way to get back at Steve maybe? Who’s knows.

What Tony doesn’t know is that he is in for a big surprise once he wakes up.  
A very big one. 

Thor might kill him...but he’s Tony, mother fucking, Stark.  
He can fix this.

...

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait so long.  
> I try to write them quick but if they’re to quick it’s messy.  
> So, for future updates, except a semi long break period followed with a long chapter to settle it.  
> Sorry again, for my bad writing and word way of updating!  
> Feed back is good and motivates!  
> Thanks you!


	3. Are you there god? Its me, Tony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels?   
> Peter Parker cameo?  
> Loki’s magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!HEY YOU!! Before you go and read this chapter, I did a little editing at the end of the last chapter because it just made no sense.  
>  So, you might want to go read that small bit before reading this chapter.  
> It’s not a big edit but one that has to do with this chapters plot.  
> Ok, thanks! Enjoy reading.  
> Also, I’m doing some other story writing, along with this one, that I will probably start posting soon because it’s just gonna be a bunch of one shots that I’ve always wanted to read but people have never actually go through with the plot.  
> I hope it’s interesting, better be because I’ve already wrote two things of the same plot line trying to figure out which ones the best.
> 
> Whatever, enjoy! Again.

‘Tony. You need to get out and live a little, Make some friends. Quit wallowing in your self pity everyday!’

‘I don’t have self pity. And I don’t need friends either. I’m perfectly content staying inside with my inventions.’

‘That’s no way a 15 year old boy should be living his life! You’re wasting precious days alive!’

‘Well, I have no desire to live my life anymore. So I might as well fucking die.’

‘You’re hurting me Tony. Having me hear you say that hurts badly. What would Mr.Stark say?’

‘I don’t give a rats ass about his opinion! He’s not even here to raise me!’

‘Well I am, and I don’t appreciate your mouth young man. You better watch it!’

‘I’ll watch it when pigs learn to fucking fly and my dad comes home!’

‘You piece of shit, Stark should of aborted your ass when he could’ve!’

‘And you don’t think I wished he would?! I dream for it!’

‘Then why don’t I just fucking do it for you?! Huh?’

‘I would be delighted to see you try, big blue!’

‘You really should pick your words more carefully, Anthony.’

‘You should work more on your death threats.’

‘Don’t see why I should start now.’

‘It’ll really boost your acting career.’

‘Fuck does that even mean.’

‘ it means you suck.’

‘Suck at what?’

‘Acting, duh.’

‘...Bitch.’

——————

Tony cracked his raw, and faded red eyes open a few hours after he had fallen asleep.  
His body feeling sore and cramped from sleeping so hunched over and tight.  
He didn’t regret it though. The first thing he saw was Loki’s small face, squished, covered in drool and pink lips sucking his thumb rhythmically.  
It was adorable and Tony made Jarvis take pictures of it.

Tony sighed and looked to the small clock on the desk flashing ’5:45 PM’. It’d been at least three hours since he’d last been awake. Not that long of a sleep, but sleep nonetheless.  
He rubbed his eyes blurry and just laid in bed. Staring at the ceiling in total silence.  
The thoughts of what had happened three hours ago running through his head.

His lips tightened and breathing became deep and slow.  
What had happened wasn’t as bad other things that had happened in his life, nothing as bad, but it’s just....it brought back memories.  
Memories he swore would never hold him back like they did so many years ago.

It was stupid, yes, as stupid as a kindergarten child crying over someone calling him/her ‘a stupid head.’   
Tony definitely thought Steve was a stupid head. The stupidest stupid head.

But, anyway, the words hurt. Hurt more than what Steve and Thor thought they would. He assumed that both of them thought Tony was immune to petty arguing and ‘name calling’.

He didn’t blame them, no..Tony actually liked Thor. Steve just got on his fucking nerves sometimes and it made him just want to cry in rage.  
Because captain America was perfect.

The perfect man, boy, son, brother, friend, future husband. Everything, he was just perfect.

Tony’s fists tightened at his sides and his eye began to sting. He growled angrily and furiously wiped at them. Ignoring the other occupant of the beds movement as anger and pain diluted his sense of feeling.

His throat felt like pens and needles. He couldn’t make a sound and everything was becoming dark as past thoughts and memories broke through his walls.   
Faces and voices he all recognised appearing with them.

‘Used to be so kinda, and useful, now he’s just boring.’

He remembered his mother talking on the phone, it was probably to his father...but he’d never know.

‘Stop acting like yourself for a moment and act like somebody else. You’re embarrassing me and the company.’

His father had caught him playing with some of the other business men’s children. He had snuck in an invention he had made the day before, and was showing it to them.  
It was a small bug that had been painted to look like a lady bug. It squirted invisible ink at people in different shapes and designs they wanted.  
Tony always loved to make art when he was little and thought his father would love it to.

That night his father showed how much he ‘loved’ Tony’s invention by locking him in his room after a few swats to his backside and no dinner.

Tony never liked art since.

‘You’re fathers Mr.Stark, right? How come he’s never come to pick you up from school?’

A kid in his class had asked that. He told him it was because Tony took the bus.  
The real answer was that his father was off in Europe looking for captain America.

‘If you’re ‘supposedly’ to smart and ‘important’, Stark, then how come your parents don’t even love you?’

High school bully. He’d never forget that insult....or the many kicks to his stomach after that day.

“Never forget..” He spoke aloud. The rooms dark feeling suffocating him and making his voice tense and forced out.

The feeling of finger nails breaking his palms skin bought him back to his sense. He brought both hands up to his face and carefully inspected the torn skin on his calloused hands.  
It wasn’t deep enough to draw blood, but would leave a mark amongst the millions of others.

He sighed and drew a hand down his face tiredly.  
“Fuck.....”

That’s when he finally noticed Loki was awake.

The baby let out a loud, sad, wail. Tiny fists dug into Tony’s shirt and pulled at it to get the inventors attention.

Tony immediately forgot all that was going on and turned to the baby, concern written all over his face.

“Shh Shh, baby. It’s ok, Tony’s ok...Are you ok? What’s wrong, reindeer?” Tony cooed as a finger gently brushed away tears from Loki’s chubby cheek.

Loki’s wailing turned into small sniffles as Tony spoke to him. The baby seemed to kiss Tony’s thumb as it stroked up and down his face.   
His green eyes, still wet and teary, looking up at Tony’s with mixed emotions.

He opens his tiny mouth from around Tony’s thumb.”Ony! eet.” Loki whined at him, hands still tugging at Tony’s shirt.

The inventor stared at Loki for a moment and just smiled happily. He stroked Loki’s face one more time before going to blow a raspberry on the small gods stomach.  
Laughing himself when all Loki could do was screech happily and giggle as the feeling.  
“Ony! Ony! Ony!”

His heart swelled with pride as Loki kept saying his name.   
Tony propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at the baby with a amused look.  
“Are you happy to se me? Or are you waiting for me to feed you?”

Loki giggled at the last bit.Tony sighed and rolled his eyes playfully.  
“Should’ve know, you little devil, I’ll tickle you for manipulating me!” Tony spoke in a deep fake voice.   
Going to blow hot air in Loki’s face when all the baby did was giggle and say ‘Ony’ again.

The inventor sighed and sat up. He tore the small fists off his shirt and pulled Loki into his lap.  
Ruffling the soft black hair with his hand and covering a yawn with his other, Tony threw off the cover and stood up.  
His feet hit the fuzzy rugs he had bought for Loki and sent a warming sensation up his cold, stif, body.

The feeling of real life coming back to him made his body shiver.

He groaned at the feeling and stretched.”Jesus Christ that feels good. Aw man, my neck felt like it had gone through a wood chipper.” Tony winced as he slowly turned his head to the side with a satisfying ‘pop’.

Loki babbled incoherent words to no one in particular and just watched Tony with gusto before repeating.  
“Ony! eet!”

“Huh Hm? Oh, oh. Yea, sorry buddy.” Tony apologised to the fussy infant.”You must be hungry after sleeping for so long. How about we get you some nice apple sauce? That sound good?” He cooed sweetly, fingers just ghosting over Loki’s tummy, to him.

Loki gave his biggest, almost toothless, smile to Tony and giggled with joy at the familiar sounding word.  
The baby didn’t know many words, but he understood most sounds a phrases easily. And when he heard the sound ‘ap’ and ‘sauc’ in the same sentence, he got high as a kite.  
But Loki also knew when people were talking about bad stuff, or about to give him a bath.  
He learned extremely quick how to avoid bath time after Clint was forced to wash him, and Loki almost drowned. He cried for hours that night and nobody got much sleep.

Thor was pissed beyond belief, no one wanted to be reminded of his protective side that day after he almost nailed Clint with his hammer.  
So, Clint was immediately stripped of his baby washing duty, and the archer was put on the night shift, much to his countless arguing.

Tony pursed his lips at the thought. He swore that day Clint actually tried to kill Loki.

“Clint’s a bastard...am I right, Loki?” The inventor joked as he brought his face closer to the child, kissing Loki’s cheek gently.  
Loki screeched happily at the nice contact and squirmed in Tony’s hands to grip the mans face.

Tony chuckled and gave one of Loki’s small hands a kiss. Pressing a button to open the bedroom door he made his way down the hall and into the kitchen.  
He got out Loki’s high chair and carefully placed the baby down, grabbing a bib Pepper had bought him days ago that said ‘party animal’

She thought she was so funny.

Tony put the bib around Loki’s head and tied it off in the back. He turned to the fridge and pulled out the last cup of apple sauce with a hum, and turned to shut the door with a swing of his hip.  
He grabbed a spoon, opened up the apple sauce, sat down next to his baby and began to feed Loki the sweet sauce.

Loki didn’t make feeding easy for Tony though. He kept having to wipe the extra sauce that fell from Loki’s mouth when he opens it to laugh at Tony or just say his name over and over again.  
It was quite the challenge to feed Loki the apple sauce when half of it didn’t even go into the infants mouth, but worth it once after Loki was done eating Tony had to give him a bath.

“Ok, buddy. Time for your bath.” Tony said wiping a big blob of apple sauce off Loki’s face in disgust.  
Loki’s demeanour immediately changed from happy to sad in three pont zero seconds. His lips turned down into a frown and arms crossed across his chest in the most adorable pout.  
“ooo.”

Tony smiled at Loki’s display. Loving it when Loki’s half words somehow made sense to him, and he could respond back to Loki.  
“Come now, reindeer. You made yourself a mess and haven’t had a bath since yesterday. You don’t want to be sticky for the rest of the day? Now do you?” Tony spoke to Loki in his fake motherly voice, smoothing back Loki’s hair from the big green eyes and kissing his forehead for extra measure.  
“Come on, bud. Let’s go.”

Loki whined as Tony stood up to put away the trash and dishes, still feeling mad about the bath, and didn’t reach for Tony when he came back.  
It made the inventors heart ache for some reason, but he ignored it and picked the mad infant up.

Walking down the hallway he bumped into pepper(who asked what Tony was doing and jumped at the invitation of helping Loki take a bath.) and followed him back the way she came.  
They entered the huge bathroom. Tony handed Loki off to pepper as he filled the tub with warm water, not to much water as he don’t want Loki to drown, and put in a few squirts of soap.

The two adults waited for the water to warm and both watched Loki squirm and pout in peppers arms.  
None knowing that it was absolutely melting the CEOs heart.

Pepper signed happily and brushed at Loki’s hair, a smile on her face.  
“You’d think that Loki would put up more of a fight for his bath time since his adult form almost took over the world, wouldn’t you?” Pepper played with Loki’s toes absently as she swayed back and fourth with boredom.

Tony looked at the pointing infant, then to Pepper with an amused look.  
“Heh, I mean, yeah, bet he would...but let’s not forget that what happened wasn’t his fault...so, we shouldn’t go around just saying that when Loki didn’t know what was going on in the first place..” Tony said seriously, his posture straightening and eyes narrowed at nothing in particular.  
“Thor told us that when Loki’s older we would fix everything the all daddy did to him by first talking to him about his past..like, his actual heritage..,and other things...” Tony trailed off in thought. Pepper noticing his eyes were on Loki the entire time.  
She didn’t say anything about it, but nodded in understanding as she leaned over to test the water.

“Hm, I think thats warm enough for a baby, let’s get you undressed and wash off all that sticky apple sauce huh?” Pepper cooed to the infant, hands already going to unzip the green onesie Loki was dressed in.

Tony stopped up the bath and turned off the water, swirling his hand around in the water to let the bubbles settle, and grabbing a small towel off the sink.  
He watched as pepper tossed aside the piece of small clothing and reached for the baby.

“Give me my son, and I’ll let you live.” Tony made grabby hand motions at pepper.

The CEO just smirked at Tony’s ridiculousness and placed Loki in the bath.  
“I’ll give him to you once he’s clean, for now, you’ll have to wait.”  
She cupped a hand full of warm water and poured it over Loki’s head.  
“Unless you wanna help?”

Tony dropped his arms and pulled a smug smile at her. She scouted closer to the bath then be edge and watched as pepper scrubbed and gently washed Loki’s hair and body.  
He laughed ever few times Loki splashed the water onto peppers clothes, but stopped once Loki got soap into his eye.  
He didn’t know how it happened but, it happened.

Pepper laughed and laughed until she was breathless and had to take a break from washing Loki.  
“Haha! Oh god Tony, That’s amazing! Good job, Loki! You deserve something for that one!” Pepper laughed through her tears, watching tony scrub at his stinging eye.

She giggled and crawled on her knees to the bottom cabinet beside the bath.  
She opened it and pulled out one of Loki’s bath toys, a rubber dog with black spots, and kneeled over to the bath tubs edge and dropped it in.  
“Here you go, play with mr.spots while I help Tony.”

Loki babbled a response and promptly picked up the toy and stuck it in his mouth.  
Hums of satisfaction admitting from his mouth.  
Pepper snorted and shook her head.”You’re so weird.” Loki said something else, but pepper couldn’t tell with the toy still in his mouth.

“He’s a cute evil bastard, that one. Gets soap in your eye and then acts as if nothing happened.” Tony joked as he watched Loki chew on his toy with one good brown eye.  
“My mind, soul, and body hurts now, but I can’t stay mad at that face.”

Pepper snorted.”The face of a god.” She wetted a small towel and put it to Tony’s eye.  
“God of mischief at that.” She dabbed Tony’s eyes softly and held it there.

“Hehe, God of Mischief or not, if I had met him in real life I would be scared to live alone with him. He has that kinda prank vibe.” Tony explained, softly pulling away the towel from his face, thanking pepper.  
“He’d be on my ‘watch out’ list any day of the week. Wouldn’t you you crazy guy?”

Tony cooed to Loki, drawing the babies attention away from his toy for a few split seconds, earning himself a smile and laugh from the tiny baby.  
He smiled and stood up to his full height, helping pepper do the same, he stared down at Loki with a amused smile.  
“You really are something else, aren’t you?”

“Ba!”

“That’s what I thought.” Tony cackled happily, pepper punching him jokingly in the shoulder.

The carefree moment was interrupted by JARVIS.  
‘Sir, I’m sorry to spoil the moment, but there’s a child here saying his name is Peter Parker, and is requesting your presence in the lobby.’

Tony looked up at the ceiling with confusion, Pepper doing the same.  
“Who’s peter? Not some one night stand accident hopefully?”

The inventor looked to his CEO.”No no, Peters...Peters just a kid I met a while back, when I crash landed in the snow..He helped me with my suit and I hadn’t seen him since....Wonder what he’s doing here...” Tony inquired, scratching at his chin.  
“Let him up JARVIS. I’ll meet with him in the main room.”

‘Yes sir.’

“Hey now where do you think you’re going? We can’t leave Loki in the bath?” Pepper pointed out to Tony, who was already halfway out the door.

“Uh, I know. That’s why I’m leaving to deal with this, and you’ll be watching him while I’m gone. Ok? Ok.” Tony snapped back. His footfalls already making an echo down the hallway.  
“Don’t let him drown!”

Pepper huffed angrily and stomped her foot. This was unfair. Leaving her to watch Loki all alone.  
It didn’t mean she didn’t like Loki, she adored the child, but Tony was dealing with a child. A child far away from his home and without an family at that.  
She must be there to at least address the child and make him feel at home.

She looked back and forth from the door, and the child in the bath. Pepper knew she couldn’t leave Loki alone, but she still wanted to go help tony.

A decision was made instantly, she drained the tub, quickly dried the infant off as best she could, made sure Loki was well wrapped up and couldn’t escape the tub before she bid Loki a quick ‘I’ll be back soon’ and then left.

Leaving Loki semi dry and all alone with his rubber dog toy.

Which means, no one was around to see a bright flashing green light emit from the room.   
And a small white, black spotted, puppy come tumbling out after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if it’s sloppy and complete bullshit. I’m stressed and sore from training.  
> Hope you liked it though!
> 
> Make sure to leave any constructive criticism or reviews about the chapter! It always makes me want to write more!  
> Thank you!


	4. Spiders and cats.Two things Tony’s come to love more than money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning there is Tony Stark angst, in the form of only words flash back.  
> There is peter Parker angst  
> More magic  
> Arguing and other stuff.  
> This is shit writing I’m sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did these two chapters back to back because I had already had half of the second one written and the plot in my head was already clear so...yea, here you go.
> 
> I feel like they keep getting shorter and shorter, no matter how long I work on them.

‘Edward, may I speak to you for a moment?’

‘Maria, why it’s the middle of the night, I thought you’d be in bed all ready? Is something wrong.’

‘Oh, no no, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to speak with you, in private, after everyones fallen asleep, I have some rather unfortunate news to tell you...about Tony.’

‘Anthony? Whatever did the little devil do this time? Has he stomped your rose garden again? If he has so, I assure you I will-‘

‘No, no, Edward. It’s nothing of what Tony has done...it is of what I’ve neglected to tell you..’

‘And What has that been, my love?’

‘Edward, I have been keeping a secret from you. A very, very, bad secret that I’ve been holding on my shoulders since Anthony’s birth.’

‘Maria...what is this disobedience? From the day we married you and I both agreed that no secrets were to be held within this house! Especially if it involves our own child!’

‘I know! I know, Edward, please forgive me! Please! For this news I’ve been wanting to tell you for oh so very long has been a weight in my heart!’

‘How so?’

‘ I would of told you first thing, but I wanted the doctor to run more tests just to make sure that what he found was correct.’

‘Maria, quit your babbling on, and tell me what is wrong? Is our child sick?’

‘Edward, if our child was sick, he’d be dead for where he lays...our child is damned.’

‘Damned? Damned of what? Of what sin does our child hold?’

‘He is stupid, Edward. The doctor found signs of rubella in my system when he was born.’

‘.......what?’

‘The first time he told me, I didn’t believe it. I made him run test after test until there were no more tests to run. Every result was the same, stupid. We’ve birthed a stupid child.’

‘....To the lord and our greats...what posed them to give us a damned....a stupid damned at that! I cannot raise a child like him, Maria! It would ruin me!’

‘Then let us kept this secret between us! No one has to know but us and that doctor!’

‘Then the doctor must be silenced! For I cannot afford to be blackmailed for something so idiotic as a damned child! Maria, fetch me my coat! I’m going into town!’

‘But, Edward, the doctor-‘

‘Silence, Maria. My coat please.’

‘..Yes, my love, be careful. Whatever shall I do with Anthony while you are gone?’

‘Lock the damn thing in his room till I return. I don’t want anyone to see hair or foot of him.’

‘What of his teacher? Surly she will want an explanation?’

‘Tell the fucking witch our child is sick and be done with it! I must go, now! Keep Anthony away from every door or window! I’ll be back by noon.’

‘Yes sir, My dear. Remember, be careful, and I love you.’

‘I love you to, Maria...I hope you sleep well with the thought of our child being a wall apart from you...’

‘It’s never stopped me before...goodnight, love.’

‘heh, goodnight, my dear..’

 

———————————-

Tony has never run faster in his life. Once out of the bathroom door he sprinted towards the main room in long strides and leaps. His heart beating at miles per hour from both the running, and the fear of what his young friend is doing here.  
No communication for almost a year, and here the kid just shows up without a warning, or post card.  
‘Maybe he’s here to collect his sisters watch?’

Once inside the main room he came to a screeching halt at the elevator door, just in time to, Peter walked out the sliding doors with nothing but a ripped red sweater on, knee high shorts, ripped shoes and a grey backpack. His mop of brown red hair sticking up in disarray, greasy and full of sticks as if he hadn’t washed it in a while.  
But his hair was the least of Tony’s concerns.

Peter looked extremely thin, his body was a stick. Once brown eyes, full of child like wonder, were now dull and sunken in. His face was gaunt and ghostly pale.  
Small, thankfully, healed scars littered his arms and knees.  
Poor kid looked like the dead brought back to life.

The two didn’t say anything, both either shocked or at loss for words, but just stared at each other.  
Brown meeting brown.

Peter was the first to break contact. His face started to crumble slowly until tears escaped his big eyes, and sobs wracked his small frame.  
“M-mr. Stark..?” He cried.” help me...please.” Tony immediately got down on his knees to comfort him.  
“Shh, shhh...It’s ok peter, you’re safe now. Whatever happened, whoever hurt you, you’re with one of the best super hero’s in town. I won’t let anyone hurt you...shhh, it’s ok..” Tony spoke softly, hand rubbing slow comforting circles on the small of Peters back.

His heart sunk at the feeling of bones jutting through the red sweater.  
What had happened to this child?

His finger grazed one of Peters jutting bones and the child’s whole body flinched in pain. Or fear. Both coundkt tell.

Tony wasted no time to help Peter calm down. Picking up the to light ten year old, he made his way over to the entertainment area, and sat peter down on the couch with a blanket.  
He pulled off the surprisingly heavy back pack, and set it aside, then made his way to the kitchen for a short moment and came back with a hot cup of lemon water.

The kid was freezing and still crying.

Tony was feeling like he should have let pepper come with him. He carefully placed the warm water between Peters frozen fingers, and cupped the kids face.

“Hey hey hey, Peter. Let’s try and calm down for a minute, ok, buddy? Breath in and out with me...please.” His voice became softer with every sob peter let out, body still shaking, but breathing becoming normal.  
Tony breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at him calmly.  
“That’s good, now, take a few sips of your water and we’ll do that as many more times until you’re ready, ok?”

Peter blinked a few extra tears from his eyes and nodded. He brought the cup to his chapped lips and took a few sips of the warm water, then set it back down in his lap. He sniffed a few more times, and took more deep breaths in and out, before he pushed the cup into Tony’s hand and nodded.  
The inventor smiled.

Tony placed the cup of water on the side desk then made his way to sit by Peter, an arm carefully wrapped over parkers shoulder in comfort.  
“Good job, bud. Very good job...now, will you please tell me why you’re here before someone comes to bust my door down looking for you?” Tony joked, lifting a finger to wipe away the last of Peters tears.  
“You’re to cute not to be shared by others. I bet doom would even want you cause of how cute you are.” Peter giggled and wiped the left over tears away with his sweater. He hummed happily and leaned into Tony side for warmth.  
“But you wouldn’t let Doom take me, would you Mr.Stark?” Peter joked, his tooth gaped grim on full display.”you’d probably beat him up and then put him in jail!”

Tony chuckled and ruffled Peters greasy hair.”Damn straight! No one takes my stuff without asking! And even if they did ask, I still wouldn’t give it to them.” 

“But you’re rich, Mr.Stark. Couldn’t you just buy another child to make fun of?” Peter tilted his head at the billionaire, a smug look on his face.

“You just want me to get rid of you, don’t you?.” Tony joked, noticing the look in Peters eyes.”Might as well call Dr.Doom right now, he’ll be happy to here that I’ve got a nice child for him to play with!” The inventor attacked peter in a hug and squeezed the child close to his chest. Peter squealed and tried to escape his hold.”No! no! Haha! Please Mr.Stark! I want to stay with you! Haha!” Tony smirked and let Peter go.”That’s what I thought ya punk.” Peter giggled and gave Tony a smirk. It was like the kid version of himself was right in front of Tony.....trippy.But He was proud he taught the kid his scarcasm, cause good lord did he need someone to relate with. Even if it was a child. A child all alone. Without his parents...or anything else.....strange. Tony looked down at peter with a weary smile. Concern melting the fuzzy feeling in his chest to something more deep. He patted Peters back softly. 

“But...enough about that...what I want to know is...why are you here, kid? Uh, not, not that I’m not glad to see you, it’s just....where’s your mom? Dad! Sister? Aren’t they worried about you being so far away from home?” Tony inquired, hands absently playing with Peters greasy hair. Sometimes pulling out a stick or two. 

He watched, with a heavy heart, as Peters smile faltered. Small brown eyes stoped focusing on Tony and seemed to just stare into space.  
They waited for a minute in silence, till Tony realised he’d made a mistake. “Hey, Pete, look..it I said something bad, I’m sorry. It’s just, you look so sa-“ “Don’t be so concerned, Mr.Stark...my parents aren’t worried I’m gone...”  
Parker interuppted, looking down at his lap. Small hands pulled into tight fists, and teeth almost breaking the skin on his lip.

“My parents are fine.”

Tony knew that wasn’t true, but he waited for Peters to continue.

He wish he hadn’t.

“In fact, Mr.Stark.....they’re dead....mom, dad, sister....everyone...dead.” Peter whispered, voice so quite Tony almost thought he heard him wrong.  
He wish he had.

The inventor was about to go and comfort Peter, but his hand was softly brushed of his shoulder. An apologetic look on Peters face.

“It’s o-okay, Mr.Stark...I’m fine...really...My parents died months ago and...I’ve been living with it for so long that, I’m just numb...I can’t feel anything bad about it..” Peter stared at Tony. A look of fear in his full brown eyes.

“Does that make me bad, Mr.Stark?”

Tony felt his throat close up. The familiar stinging in his eyes coming back fast.  
He brought Peter in for a hug and kept him there.

He squeezed tighter when Peter tried to escape.

“No, Peter..That doesn’t make you bad. Not feeling anything doesn’t make you bad.” Tony softly stroked the back of Peters head.  
Shivers running beneath his fingers at every touch.  
“You’re not bad, Pete....you’re not bad..”

Tony heard a sob escape the small boys mouth. He felt a pointed nose dig into his shoulder and the vibrations of more sobbing.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Peter cried into Tony’s shoulder, his voice being muffled by the cloth.  
Tony hugged Peter tighter and breathed deeply.

“It’s ok...sshhh, it’s ok...Whatever happened, you don’t need to tell me, I’ll help you through it...you can stay with me...I’ll take care of you...It’s ok.” Tony cooed, heart pounding against his chest.

‘What had happened to his wonderful kid?’

He wanted to know, but also wanted to not force Peter to say or do anything. The kid looked as miserable and frightened as it is.

So he just sat there. Comforted peter until the sobs stopped wracking his body and tears dried up. He rocked peter back and forth until his breathing was calm enough.

Tony sighed and squeezed Peter tighter. Showing a sign of comfort, but also concern.  
He was going to help the child no mater what the boy thought, even if peter though himself bad.  
Peter could never be bad.

They sat in a calm silence. Both just enjoy each others company for a short while. They knew it would be interrupted soon, but Tony was surprised to see it was pepper....and not another avenger.

“Pep?” Tony carefully released his grip on Peter and stood up slowly.  
“What are you doing here? I told you to watch Loki!”

The ceo huffed and straightened out her skirt.  
“I know, I know, but Tony..as your CEO I am inclined to deal with any important businesses that involves you, and..” She gave Peter a shy look.  
“This seems like important business!”

“I know it is! But I don’t think Thor’s gonna be happy we drowned his brother again!”

“I’m not that stupid, Anthony! I drained the tub and left him there to dry! I was just gonna come check on you then go right back! It’s not life threatening I leave him for a short while!” Pepper argued, her voice nothing above what her normal volume sounds like.  
“Plus, Tony, this is a child you’re dealing with! A child without any parental vision and-“

“Pepper, I’m sorry, but please shut up for a minute. I don’t think I can deal with anymore stress or crying at the moment.” Tony interrupted Pepper abruptly, his hands automatically cupping Peters once Pepper brought up the ‘p’ word.  
“Now, How about you watch peter, and I go get loki? Ok, ok.” He took his hands away from Peters face and looked down at the boy with a smile. Ignoring Peppers shocked look totally.

“Hey, bud. I need you to wait here for a second. I gotta go get someone I’d bet you’d like to meet.” Tony explained sweetly, caressing the boys face softly.  
“For now, Peppers In charge till I get back. Ok?” 

He waited for Peter to approve, kissing the hilda head softly, before sprinting on back down the hallway. Praying that Loki was still in the bath tub.

Taking a sharp left around a corner, he stopped abruptly, and stared at the white and black spotted puppy near his feet.  
Big green eyes starting up at Tony affectionately.

“Rowe!” The pup whined, scratching at Tony’s pants with small claws.

 

Today was getting more stressful than Tony would have hoped.

The first thought was that Steve had picked up a stray and brought it to the tower, the second one was that Loki got his shapeshifting powers back, and was now that animal before him.

He really hoped it was the earlier.

Either way, he picked up the dog with a mumbled curse. And sprinted until he came to the bathroom door.  
A sigh of relief escaped him.

Loki was sitting in the bath tub still. Thumb between his lips and towel over his head.

Great. Thank god....but where the fuck did the dog come from.

Tony stared at the puppy in his hands, it still could be one of Steve’s strays but, Captain America was to protective to just let the dog roam around freely. He’d be hysterical.

Then tony was hit with another thought, the puppy looked like Loki’s bath toy. And he knew the old Loki could bring things to life with his magic, but never knew Loki could make it real.  
To test his theory, he searched the bath tub, around it, and drawers for the toy. But it wasn’t there.

It was gone.

Tony groaned and wiped a hand down his face.”Great, Loki brought his toy dog to life...and now, it’s in my tower..splendid.”

“Ony! baba!”

The inventor looked down at the baby, and watched his stunned astonishment, as green magic flowed from the tips of Loki’s fingers and up towards the dog in his hands.  
It only took a moment, but in the blink of an eye, the once furry pooch turned right back into the rubbery toy from before.  
A satisfying hum escaped from around Loki’s thumb as the child reached up to Tony. His small hands clenching and un-clenching.

Tony was still in shock at what just happened. Did he see that right? Loki using magic?  
No, not possible...Thor said....Thor could be wrong.

The inventor shook his head and placed down the toy.  
“My life is over..”

“Ba!”

He looked at Loki with a blank stare. Then smiled and laughed before going to pick the infant up.  
“Heh, but it’s now even more exciting! Good trick bud! Can you do anything else? Maybe turn it into a bird, or cat?” Tony tickled Loki’s stomach, carefully bending down to pick up the old onesie.

“Barton’s allergic to cats so, that would be good pay back. Don’t you think?” Tony cooed, ruffling Loki’s hair.

The baby god squealed happily.”At!”

A smile spread across Tony’s face, he bounced Loki in the hair and laughed.  
“Yeah, that’s right bud! Cat. C-a-t! Cat! Try it one more time!”

Loki smiled at tony and tried again.”At! At! At!.....c...cat!”

“Cat!” 

Tony smiled at Loki with delight and bounced him around.  
“Good job, Loki! Good job! Now can you say, bird?” He looked at the baby expectantly.

Tony tarted to panic when he saw that Loki’s hands were glowing green.

“No no no no no! Stop, Loki. No magic, No magic!”

“Cat!” Loki shouted finally before, in a burst of green light, he disappeared.  
And what Tony now held on his hands was the smallest kitten he’d ever seen.

Eyes so green they reminded him of a forest, and hair black as any nighttime sky.

Loki....

Now, any person would react differently in this situation.  
Some would scream, some would stare, and some would awe.

Tony promptly flat out said “Fuck” and then kept walking.

Thor was gonna be pissed.

Or not, depending on if the god liked kittens for brothers, who knows. He might just like it.

But Tony liked baby Loki as baby Loki, and he didn’t know if Loki could change back or not.  
Shapeshifting is probably very different from Turing objects into animals, and that’s what made Tony fear the worst. He could be raising a cat for the rest of his life.

And he hated cats.

“Mew!”

Except this one.

——————————

Tony walked back into the main room with hesitation. How was he gonna tell Pepper that Loki was now Lokitty?  
A card? Text message? Fax?

He was already in the same tower as her so, those plans already went down the drain.  
Guess he would just have to tell her himself.

He scratched Loki’s head, feeling the kitten put beneath his fingers. He was still in shock that his child was now a cat. Tony shrugged and pulled the kitten close to his chest. Stepping into the main room, he was surprised to see, not only, Thor standing there but every fucking avenger.

All eyes turned to him and he froze by the door.

Captain And Hawkeye were eyeing Peter on the couch. Stances tense and in a battling position.

Widow and Peoper were whispering to each other, but stopped once Tony entered.  
Thor was looking all but suspicious at the strange child in ‘his’ home. It looked normal to him.  
But once his blond eyes set on the cat in Tony’s arms, his expression flipped entirely.

Bruce was just confused and drinking tea.

Tony coughed and scratched his neck awkwardly.

“Uh....hey?”

Peter looked over from the couch and eyes lit up in glee.  
He jumped up off the furniture, despite all the weird looks the others were giving him, and raced over to tony with a skip in his step.

Tony gave the other avengers a awkward look then kneeled down to Peters height.  
A strained smile on his face.  
“Hey, bud! How are you? I see you met the avengers, yes? No?”

Peter nodded excitedly.”I did, Mr Stark! I did! I got to talk to captain America and Thor! It was so cool! I love Thor, but I love iron man even more, and he told me all about Asgard and how he saved earth! It was awesome!” The kid babbled on, his smile almost blinding to anyone who saw it.

Tony smiled and ruffled Peters hair.”That’s great bud now-“

“Mew!” Damn.

“Gasp! Mr. stark, I didn’t know you had a cat! He’s so cute! Can I hold him?” Peter noticed Loki in his arms, and cooed to the kitten sweetly.  
“Hi there, kitty! I’m peter! What’s your name?” He looked up to Tony with an innocent smile.

Tony swallowed and laughed awkwardly.”Uh, well, Peter, um. This is Loki, the one who I wanted you to meet.”

Peters eyes lit up.”Really? Is he your cat?”

The inventor could feel Thor’s eyes staring directly into his soul.  
He ignored it and answered Peters question.

“Yeah, but he’s not my cat...he’s actually not a cat at all.” Tony watched Peter’s face contort into confusion. His head titled a bit.

“Not a cat? Then what is he?” Peter ajusted his arms as Tony carefully plopped the kitten into them. “He sure looks like a cat.”

Tony chuckled, ruffling Peters hair.“Well, yes, but this cats special. This cat is actually a human.”

“A human?” Peter gasped in disbelieve.”Like a shape shifter?!”

Tony nodded and let out a short laugh.”Yes, a shapeshifter. And this shapeshifter is gonna be your new family...along with me, of course..” He looked over Peters shoulder at the other avengers.

 

Most were glaring at him, but Bruce just looked confused.

He looked back to peter. The boy was bouncing on his tippy toes in excitement.

Tony sighed.”How about you go take your new buddy to my room and play for a little bit, I’ll be there shortly. Ok?” He clapped a hand on Peters shoulder. 

“Ok!” Peter nodded happily, his grip on Loki protective and soft.”I’ll watch over him very carefully! I won’t let anything hurt my family this time!”Peter hugged Tony and kissed the mans cheek.  
“Thank you! Mr.Stark!”

And with that, he skipped on down the hall with Loki his his arms.  
His voice echoing against the steel walls as he sang a random song. Loki’s small meows doing the same.

Tony waits until Peter was out of earshot and stood up. Turning around he faced the avengers with a warped smile.

“Heh....so, how’s it going?”

Thor crosses his arms and looked down at Tony with a glare.  
“Stark, why is my brother a midgardian feline?”

Tony scratched the back on his neck awkwardly.  
“We’ll, Yeah see here, uh-“

“No, Tony, here’s a better question I want answered. Why the fuck do you have another kid with you?” Clint asked the inventor from his spot in the counter. Eyes narrowed and arms crossed.  
“You gonna answer that?”

Tony glared at the hawk with silent rage.

“Ok one, rude. Two, get off my fucking counter. Three, don’t get mad but I think I kinda just adopted another kid....oh and four, Loki has magic again.”

The room went silent.

But in, Three, two, one....

Everyone was ballistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Leave a review of you want to, they always motivate me to write more!
> 
> Thanks!


	5. (Contains some spoilers.)Not a chapter, but important?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m very disappointed in myself.

Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok OK! I’m sorry, I swear I’ve been working on writing for the time I’ve been ‘gone’, I’ve just been super busy and unable to finish the story. I’m pretty sure I got writers block for like...two weeks? But, I’m back, and I’m still busy.  
I finally have a start off to the story’s next chapter and I hope to have it in ‘soonish.’

Again, I’m sorry. Shits been kinda weird and I’m always self continuous about my writing, and how bad it is, that I’ll write two-three chapters that are the same and sometimes fight to choose one, or create another entirely. It’s stupid, and I’m sorry for that.  
I hope to have the chapter out sometime this week, or maybe early next week, and hope it will be good.

 

But, for now, I’ll just give you something to think about, maybe 

Peter and Loki bonding  
Tony angst, again.

Steve figured it out and gets his ‘shit’ together....kinda.  
Barton is happy, Natasha...she’s ok?

 

someone gets a letter 

Hope that sounds promising, maybe?

 

Sorry, again, for this, it’s stupid and I should already have another chapter out but, I’m just stupid.

I hope you have a nice day!

Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0<>0 !!


End file.
